The Kliq: The Next Mutation
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: Four teenagers, gifted with the power of transforming into mutant fighters, wage a war against The Foot Clan and The Dragon Rank
1. Chapter 1: The First Mutation

Tokyo, Japan

Random Military Base

"...Furthermore, Gene-197, has proven unstable on several accounts. Enraged chimpanzees, death to vermin. This serume was supposed to create a super soldier, and it failed to deliver results. Why should I allow research and development of Gene-198?" The Commanding Officer of a Japanese Militia asked his American Head Scientist.

"General, I believe that I have finally broken the barrier surrounding the previous genes. 197 focused on several thousand cells. If you allow me to construct 198, I can focus it to a single cell," The scientist said, rattled a bit by the anger his superior demonstrated. "197 is being shipped to America, to a small lab in New York City for study as per your contract with the American Government. I can begin work right away on 198,"  
"I expect results and I want them two days ago," The General said, dismissing his scientist.

The General turns in his chair to an old photograph on his desk. In the photo is a young man standing beside another young man with a woman standing between them.

"The world shall fear my name, just as you did, Yamato Yoshi. All will tremble when hearing the name, Densir Drago. My Dragon Rank will conquer the known world with this mutagen the professor is creating. And I shall create a bold new world," The General laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile...in America...  
New York City

A young teenager, with blonde hair and blue eyes dashed down the streets. His white tanktop and denim jeans blurred as he ran past. He flipped over a hotdog vendor, landing without missing a beat, to continue running full speed, side stepping a street trolly cart, and leaping to grasp onto the fire escape of a building before climbing to the roof. He smacked into an omnious figure, that didn't budge but sent him crashing to the ground. He sat up rubbing his head amd looked up at the figure.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Alex Ruler," the figure said, "Parkour is a gentle sport, yet you treat it like a contact sport,"  
"How'd you know my name?" The boy asked, preparing himself for whatever came next.  
"I know all about you and your ragtag group of bandits," the mysterious figure stated.

"We are not bandits. We do what we have to in order to survive," Alex shot back, clenching his fists.  
"I apologize, Mr. Ruler, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Yamato Yoshi. I wish to take you and your friends in as my children...to give you a home...meet me here with the rest of your group two weeks from now," the mysterious man stated before turning to leave.  
"Wait! Why should we come to you? Why don't you come to us? We live in an abandoned subway over on Third Street," Alex said.

"Perfect. I shall be there at three o'clock two weeks from today," Yamato Yoshi explained.

* * *

That night, when Alex returned to the abandoned subway he called home, he found his youngest friemd, Aidan sitting alone beneath the drain grate they used to get in and out of their lair.

Pizza Dude has thirty seconds," Aidan said, slapping hands with Alex.  
"Hey man, we have a guest coming in two weeks. Someone offereing to give us a real home," Alex said.  
"You ran into Yamato Yoshi too?" Aidan asked.  
"How'd? Wait a minute...that's how he knew my name," Alex said.  
"Alex, all of us encountered him. Kuro even fought him, but its like this guy has been watching us. Kuro says the guy countered everything thrown at him," Aidan said. "Pizza guy loses his tip"

Alex laughed as he left Aidan. He entered the abandoned subway to find his second youngest friend lashing out with sharp kicks at a practice dummy they had made.

"Good night for you?" Alex asked.  
"Great night. Slipped into WCCT Tower, hocked a computer system that Kuro needed, and managed to grab a bag of cash," His buddy said.  
"Keitaro," Alex said, rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumbs, "for the last time, we don't steal cash."  
"When's the last time you got something to eat that wasn't pizza?" Keitaro asked. "And for the last time, call me Kenji"  
"Kenjiro Keitaro Nakamura, you know our rules dictate our decisions. We do not steal cash unless we receive a heist involving so. We aren't common criminals. We do what we have to in order to survive," Alex shot back, raising his voice.  
"Is that the same line you fed ole Yoshi?" Kenjiro asked.

Alex scoffed and walked towards the abandoned subway train car. He pulled open the sliding doors to find Kurokon, sitting cross legged surrounded by candles.

"Kuro," Alex said.  
"Enter Ruler," Kuro stated, not moving an inch.

Alex entered the car and pulled the doors closed. Kuro stopped his meditation and looked across the room at his partner. Alex was unique amongst the friends. Aidan had youth and agility, was very lanky, and had a tongue that could convince Satan to sell his soul combine those features with his innocence and you had one teenager no one could say no too. Kenjiro on the other hand, was stocky. Not fat, but muscular. Relentless in his hunt, and damn near unstoppable in combat. He was also a little on the insane side. Not one person outside of the group dared step to Kenjiro. Then there was Kuro. Kurokon Shikyo. The wild card. The teenager who had mastered unpredictablitily, ate confidence, and pissed execellance. If you were a badass, Kuro was a bigger badass. He fought with logic rather than brute strength, making him the polar opposite of Kenjiro, Kuro analyzes combat strategies in seconds making him perfect alongside Aidan in combat. So Kuro often found himself asking why Alex was even with them. Alex was noble, loyal, and respected the other three. It was he that came up with the rules that governed the group. Alex set morales for them. Such as not stealing money. The four of them had no use for money, except Aidan, but Aidan had a job working uptop and no one knew where he lived...so the Pizza was always delivered on time. Alex was almost as slick with combat strategies as Kuro, he could develop strategies using Kuro's analysis.

"How was your heist?" Kuro asked.  
"Good. Until I ran into..." Alex started to say.  
"Yamato Yoshi," Kuro finished. "He has been tracking us. Watching our every move. He knows our fighting styles. Countered everything I threw at him,"  
"How? We don't leave the lair until night fall. Except Aidan when he has to work," Alex said.  
"He is a ninjutsu master. He used four weapons against me that he used with skill beyond a normal person," Kuro explained.  
"Is that what he wishes to teach us?" Alex asked.  
"Who knows? We'll find out when he comes in two weeks, He shall reveal his mastery of ninjutsu to me then. Aidan will begin rigging the entrances with traps after we eat," Kuro said.  
"Good. If he passes that test, he is fighting me. I want your analysis," Alex said.  
"Afraid it wouldn't be fair," Kuro said, causing Alex to smile, "I went in blind, so are you,"  
"Gotta keep it equal huh?" Alex asked.  
"Alex, I have some advice in the form of a riddle. One cannot defend while attacking, but can attack while defending," Kuro said.  
"If I solve the riddle, I should have a chance at beating him," Alex said, "if he makes it past Aidan's traps,"

Two weeks later in Japan  
Secret Underground Training Facility

Densir Drago, now clad in metallic, skintight light armor, stands in the center of a dimly light room, surrounded by thousands of teenagers from all walks of life. Densir covers his face with a dragon mask, which has earned him the nickname, The Dragon King, and he uses it well.

"My brothers, your Dragon King stands before you today with great news. We, The Dragon Rank, have created the ultimate weapon for our cause to take over the world. Starting tomorrow, each of you will be tested, those who pass will become members of my Inner Circle and receive the gift of The Dragon. My mutagen will then be injected into your blood stream. Afterwards you will be able to become a faster, stronger, stealthier ninja. Those who fail, will still remain members of The Rank, but you will be expected to carry out operations of smaller proportions and you will be known as the Lesser Rank. Prepare yourselves, the test begins tomorrow," The Dragon King stated before turning to leave.

In New York, Same day

"One cannot defend while attacking, but can attack while defending," Alex repeated to himself.

In two weeks, he was nowhere near solving the riddle. Today was the day he had to use it if Yamato Yoshi passes Aidan's traps. The four friends had a plan. They would gather in the common room, and wait for their guest to arrive. Alex sat at his computer console, playing an Elder Scrolls game. Kuro meditated in his own little corner, while Aidan and Kenjiro read comics and watched a movie on their huge television that Kenjiro had somehow managed to get into the lair.

"Is this what the four of you do when you are not out surviving?" A voice said startling all of them.

In an instant, the four of them had gathered in the center of the main room, with Alex standing before his three friends. He glared at Yamato Yoshi as the man stood before them, holding all of Aidan's traps.

"It took me hours to set all of those," Aidan shouted.  
"You placed these traps well, my young friend, but you left them open to the trained eye," Yoshi explained.

Yoshi removed his cloak and the four friends gasped. They stood face to face with a humanoid rat. He stood 5'7" inches tall, his tail whipped wildly behind his back before wrapping around his waist as he took a fighting stance.

"What in the hell are you?" Kenjiro asked.  
"Allow me to start with how I came to be," Yoshi said softly, "I was born, Yamato Yoshi. The heir to a throne in Japan. I had an arch rival, Densir Drago. We fought over the love of a young woman, Madria Miko, who was madly in love with me. Drago sought revenge, so he enlisted the help of some highly powerful allies and created a mutagen, which he doused me with. The mutagen knocked me out. When I awakened, I was in New York City, and I had become what you see before you. I assumed the name of Sertitashi Splinter and began training myself. I also had four vials of the mutagen with me. Each one labeled with a different animal. I wish to train the four of you in the art of ninjutsu,"  
"We have our own skills," Kuro said.  
"Yes, my son, but with my training you would be prepared for what is to come. The Dragon King is preparing his troops to attack America's underground. Once The Dragon King has control of the underground, he can then assault the government," Yoshi said.  
"How do you know we can stop The Dragon King?" Aidan asked.  
"I have seen what you four possess. With my training, this mutagen, and your own unique skills, you will be more than a match for his empire," Yoshi explained.  
"Before we make a decision, it was brought to my attention that you fought Kuro. I wish to partake in a fight with you," Alex declared.

Yoshi simply laughed, shaking his body slightly.

"Your leader could not defeat me, he lacked the proper training. If he had been properly trained, I wouldn't have stood a chance," Yoshi stated. "But if you insist, strike me with your best shot,"  
"Prepare yourself for my Wolverine style," Alex stated.

The Wolverine Style, Kuro thought to himself. Why would Alex fight using a style he hasn't completely finished honing and mastering yet? Unless he has figured out my riddle and has developed a technique to answer that riddle with.

Alex's fighting stance was a simple stance. His right arm was slightly bent, his fist forming a three pronged claw. His left arm straight behind him, as if he were gripping a sword. Knees slightly bent, and Yoshi just stood before him anticipating Alex's first strike. Yoshi had to admit, though not out loud, Alex's unorthodox stance had him shocked. He had never heard of The Wolverine fighting style. A master of many styles, Yoshi was eager to learn of this new style.

Alex studied Yoshi, remembering Kuro's riddle. How can you not defend while attacking, but attack while defending? Alex wasn't sure about the answer but he knew his personal fighting style would throw the martial artist off. No one had ever been able to counteract his grappling fighting style. Mainly based on fury attacks mixed with submissions, the unpredictableness of the style made Alex feel at home.

"Are you two going to stand around all day?" Kenji asked.

Yoshi's eyes darted to Kenjiro, and Alex made his moved. A quick succession of elbows and chops followed by a wrist toss into a wrist lock submission. Yoshi was shocked by the attacks and submission move. Alex knew this, and continued his assault by releasing his submission and immediately attempting a leg scissors, but Yoshi's tail grasped his neck, and pulled him off.

"The tail!" Aidan called in surprise, "Its like a third hand,"

Alex fought to breath, felt Yoshi's bony ratlike hands strike him several times in the ribs. He was then tossed Alex to the floor, which was a mistake that Alex hoped would happen. As he flew through the air, launched by the amazing strength of Yoshi's tail, Alex twisted his body enough to roll through and come to his feet. He prepared himself for Yoshi's follow up, which consisted of a right roundhouse kick that Alex caught beneath his left arm and held it tight. The roundhouse kick had been a distraction though, as Yoshi launched a spinning heel kick. It was at that moment, Alex answered Kuro's riddle. Yoshi's technique was all about using your opponents defense against them. Alex took the spinning heel kick, apparently taking it harder than he really did. He collasped to the floor at Yoshi's feet.

"Valiant effort, my young friend. But your Wolverine Style is not a mastered style, otherwise you could have easily won with that first submission," Yoshi stated, approaching Alex and reaching to finish the fight with a knockout chop, "My particular style of ninjutsu is a combination of old techniques, modern philosophies, and futuristic manuevers. I call it, Mirror Style Stealth. When you can anticipate your opponent-"

Yoshi was cut off, as Alex siezed his outstretched arm, applying a Kimura Armbar with Leg Scissors. Kenjiro had taken to calling the technique The Hidden Blade, as no one ever saw it coming, not even Kuro.

"This, is why my unmastered Wolverine Style allowed me to defeat you," Alex stated, applying pressure, "I could easily snap your arm, your ribs, or both. You are well versed in fighting set styles that don't change, but the Wolverine style cannot readily be a standardized set of techniques to learn." Alex looked to Kuro, "I took some advice from a friend of mine and I used it to adapt my Wolverine style to fight you,"  
"Very analytical," Yoshi exclaimed. "The four of you are perfect to face down and defeat the Dragon Rank,"  
"When shall traininging begin?" Kenjiro asked, lazily yawning.  
"We have five months before the Dragon King can mobilize on America. Can we finish up this sparing match and begin tonight?" Yoshi asked.  
"The only way I can release is if you tap, Sensei," Alex said, smiling slyly.

Yoshi lightly patted Alex's arm with his free arm. Alex released his submission and stood up. Yoshi turned to his new students.

"My sons. You shall call me, Master Splinter or Sensei from here on out. The four of you will receive code names as we train. I also shall hand each of you a weapon that you shall master during our training. Be warned, my training isn't light work. There is one thing we must first do before training begins. We have to inject you with this mutagen...the mutagen will grant you access to extraordinary strength and speed. You will have the ability to revert between your forms unlike myself," Yoshi explained.

He revealed the four vials, each labeled with a different animal: Wolf, Chameleon, Lion, and Tiger. He passed the vials to Kuro, Kenjiro, Aidan, and Alex. The four friends nodded to each other before turning to their master. Yoshi presented them each with the needle to inject the fluid into their bodies. One quick stab, and a thumb push on the release and viola the four friends were instantly injected. They danced around the Lair, growling and shouting as the first transformation was quite painful. The four friends exploded from their clothing, leaving behind rags as they each took on a humanoid form of the animal they had been gifted with. Alex's tiger form was that of a White Siberian Tiger. Kenjiro had become a Chameleon, Aidan a South African Lion, and Kuro was a North Americn Wolf.

"My sons...focus all of your minds and you can control this beast form as well as communicate with it," Splinter informed them.  
"Aren't we a circus ready to strike," Kuro asked.  
"The four of you have taken the first step towards becoming ninja," Splinter stated. "Kurokon Shikyo, full of cunning and speed. You chose the Wolf, an animal of cunning. Using your natural abilities and your animal's abilities, you will bring this group together, like the Alpha Wolf. Your ninja name shall be, Snapjaw. Your element of fire, makes you Snapjaw, The Hound of Hell."

Splinter handed Kuro a red box. Inside was a gi made of special material colored red. It also bore a kanji for fire on the right chest and a larger kanji for Wolf on the back. Splinter stood before Alex.

"Alex Ruler. Stealth, unpredictability, and strength. You have chosen the White Siberian Tiger, an animal that shares many traits with you. Using your natural abilities and your animal's abilities, you will shape this group into a reliable force of nature. Your ninja name shall be, Lyger. Your element of Lighting makes you, Lyger, The Tiger of Storms," Splinter stated, giving Alex a white box.

Alex received a gi much like Kuro's only white. Alex's held the kanji for lightning on his right chest and the kanji for tiger on his back. Splinter stood before Kenjiro.

"Kenjiro Nakamura. Stealth and brute force. You have chosen an animal known for surviving rather than either of your natural talents. The Chameleon will teach you stealth overall, but your strength will be your own. Using your natural abilities and your animal's abilities, you will shape this team into a stealthy strike force. Your ninja name shall be, Shroud. Your element of Darkness makes you, Shroud, The Chameleon of Darkness," Splinter said handing Kenjiro a black box.

Kenjiro took the box and received his black gi with kanji for Darkness on the right chest and Chameleon on the back.

"Sensei, how does Shroud, The Creeping Darkness sound?" Kenjiro asked.

Everyone groaned as Splinter shook his head. He took his position in front of Aidan.

"Aidan Kenta. The young and fearless. You have chosen the Lion. The animal called King of the Jungle. Using your natural abilities with your animal's abilities, you shall shape this group into a feared force around the world. Your ninja name said be Leogun. Your element of water, will make you Leogun, King of the Sea" Splinter said, handing Aidan the last box.

Aidan received a blue gi with kanji for water on the right chest and lion on his back.

"Sensei, how do we revert back?" Aidan asked.  
"The four of you need only to picture your human forms clearly in your mind," Splinter stated.

Within a few seconds, the four friends were in their normal forms. A few minutes later, they stood before Splinter with their gis on. Splinter explained to them the importance of sticking to the shadows.

"Only use your ninja names while in animal form. The gi come with masks to conceal your human identity. We shall begin training immediately," Splinter stated. "I sense The Dragon King's inner circle has begun to grow,"

Five months later...

It was a cool evening. The four friends were now adopted brothers of Master Splinter. Splinter had told them that The Dragon King would have to wait five months before he could begin his attack, and they still had seen no sign of an underground assault. Every night after their training, the young mutants would leave their lair and stalk the city looking for whatever they could find on The Dragon King and his Rank.

"You don't think Splinter lied to us do you?" Aidan asked the question on all four of their minds. "I mean, he trained us, taught us to harness elements, to transform to the next level of power, equipped us with cool weapons, but could he have lied?"  
"I don't think he lied," Kuro spoke. "He wouldn't have gone through the trouble of training us everyday for the past five months if he had been lying. I think he got something wrong during calculations."  
"Could be he just wanted company? I mean before we started hanging together, we were all lonely, right?" Kenjiro said. "He figured he could convince four street urchins to become mutant martial artists and no one would care,"  
"Point taken and noted, Kenji, but I believe him," Alex said.  
"Why doesn't that surprise us?" Kenjiro stated, "Mr. Morality believes the ratman,"  
"Fuck you, Kenjiro-" blood shot from Alex's shoulder as a shuriken peirced it.

Alex clutched his shoulder, and removed the shuriken.

"P-Poison," he said before fainting.

Kuro quickly began applying medication from his medkit. Aidan and Kenji quickly drew their weapons: Kenji holding miniture scythes in each hand, Aidan twirling twin sets of nunchuku around. Both waiting for the next assault. An assault that never came.

"Check this out," Kuro stated, holding the shuriken gingerly. "Its got the mark of a foot"  
"The Rank?" Aidan asked, studying the symbol. "No their symbol is a circular dragon, that's just a foot,"  
"Han Jansen and his Foot Clan," Kenjiro said.

Kuro looked to Kenji. Aidan looked at Alex, who still hadnt moved.

"Are you telling me that Alex was taken out by someone you double crossed?" Kuro asked.  
"I didn't...Kuro, I didn't intentionally double cross them. It sorta just happened," Kenjiro said, panicking as Kuro rose to his full height.  
"Tell me, Kenjiro, why did you just decide to double cross the head of Yakuza American Branch?" Kuro asked.  
"I didn't know he was Yakuza," Kenjiro said, anger showing in his voice, "Look, he hired me to steal that cash that Alex scolded me about months ago...he never returned to our meeting place, so I kept the dough,"

Kuro noticed movement to their right.

"Aidan, get Alex to safety. Kenjiro, prepare yourself for battle," Kuro said, as he drew his katanas.

Kuro shook his head as he gripped the hilts of his twin katanas and pulled them from their sheaths on his back

"Kuro, if this truely is Han and The Foot Clan, we need Aidan," Kenji said, "Han will not attack with a small force, more like a fucking army,"  
"Fear not, my young friend, I have prepared for that, look around us," Kuro said, smiling.

The four friends had been atop a skyscraper, one that had several smaller buildings on top of it. Kenji and Kuro were standing between two of those buildings.

"They can only attack from above, or straight in front of us. You stay here, and I'll go up top to fend them off and we are covered," Kuro said.

*************************

Aidan knew he was being followed, but carrying Alex hindered what he could and could not do. Kuro had patched Alex up, stopped the bleeding, and removed the poison, but Alex was far from better. And whoever was following them, Aidan was sure wanted nothing more than to kill them.

"Aidan," Alex said weakly.  
"Alex," Aidan practically shouted.  
"Aidan, you have to put me down and fight," Alex said, "Carrying me you are prone to any and all attacks. Put me down at the next building. You fight our pursurer. I'll be fine,"  
"I don't know, Alex, Kuro told me to get you to safety," Aidan said.  
"Aidan, do what I tell you. I'll handle Kuro later," Alex stated.

Aidan and Alex landed on a rooftop, with one small building, a maintenance closet. Aidan gently placed Alex inside and drew his nunchuku.

"Come and get it," Aidan said.

Five people dressed in solid black with bulging compound eye lenses landed before Aidan.

"Didn't your sensei ever teach you about a fair fight?" Aidan asked, as he swatted two of them with his nunchukus. "Guess I should take it easier and make it fair,"

At that moment, the remaining three ninja drew foot long claws from their waistbands. Aidan muttered a curse beneath his breath. He would have to harness his element...but there wasn't any water nearby. Just as things looked bleak, the sound of thunder echoed across the city. Aidan looked around, trying to pinpoint where it came from when suddenly a large bolt of electricity struck all three of the remaining ninja.

"Alex," Aidan asked, looking towards the building he had left Alex in and saw Alex standing in the doorway, holding his forefinger and middle finger to the sky and his eyes closed. "Why are you up?"

Alex stumbled forward and Aidan caught him.

"You should have saved your energy. That must have drained you," Aidan said, "Why would you even?"  
"Shut it, midge. I did what I thought nessecary to save our skins," Alex grunted.

Kuro lashed out with his right sword and blocked a claw attack. Kenjiro hooked two of their attackers and slung them upward. Kuro silenced them and smiled looking down to Kenji.

"I think its time to unleash it, Kenji," Kuro said.

Kenji just nodded before sheathing his scythes and folded his hands as if he were praying. Suddenly the shadows stretched outwards and grabbed all of the attackers before Kuro repeated Kenjiro's movements, sheathing his swords and folding his hands. Kuro's hands engulfed in flames. He closed his left fist around the flammes and formed a gun with his right hand. Flicking his right thumb forward, Kuro unleashed a huge fireball from his right forefinger as the flames faded from his left fist.  
The shadows surrounding the ninja exploded in flames causing the ninja to disappear. Kuro jerked his head around as thunder echoed and lightning flashed.

"The hell did you do?" Kenji asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I only use flames, jackass. Only one person could have made that lightning and I doubt he had the strength to do it...either we are dealing with another elemental or Alex just used the last of strength," Kuro explained.  
"Are you positive?" Kenji asked.  
"100%"

Aidan placed Alex in a seated position against the side of the building. They were both waiting on the other two members of their group. Alex seemed to be resting. His eyes were closed and his breathing was finally pacing in rythym. Aidan closed his own eyes and focused. He knew he could call upon water in any form...but he was willing himself to find actual liquid. Ice, as a solid form of water, was harder than liquid, which was harder than condensation. Each level of water required more concentration to locate. All Aidan could find was condensation at the moment. With Alex's large lightning bolt, a storm was brewing.

"Kurokon, Kenjiro," Aidan said to himself.  
"They are fine. Come on, help me inside the building. With this storm brewing, we need shelter. Those Foot Clansmen could return under cover of the storm," Alex said, startling Aidan.  
"When did you wake up?" Aidan asked.  
"Been sitting here in meditation. Splinter taught me how to locate the rest of you using the Dream Plane," Alex said.  
"Dream Plane?" Aidan asked.  
"Its a plane of existence beyond this one. Some call it The Netherrealm, others call it The Dream Plane," Alex explained, "You reach a heightened level of awareness during meditation. You can locate anyone in the world, even those untrained in ninjutsu. Kenji and Kuro are hunkered down inside a maintanence shed as well. Neither of them injured,"  
"Do you think Splinter used the Dream Plane to watch us before he introduced himself to us?" Aidan asked.  
"Its definitely a possibility," Alex said, as Aidan helped him to his feet. "The poison from my attack has left my body, but it has a lingering paralysis effect. Quite useful,"  
"Kuro still has the weapon. Perhaps he can study it to develop a duplicate of the poison," Aidan suggested, as he helped Alex into the shed.

The two friends sat and talked. Alex studied the shed carefully. It was abandoned. None of the tools had been used in years. The friends could turn this small shed into a secondary base. Alex made a mental note to contact his friends, known as E.H.C. or Enhanced Home Construction. They weren't household names in New York, but they had helped Alex gained electricity in the Lair without asking questions.

"Alex, you never really answered my question," Aidan said, "why did you use the last of your strength to use that wicked bolt?"  
"Aidan, as the oldest of the four brothers, it is my responsibility to look after my siblings. You were outnumbered, you needed help. Your nunchuku wouldn't have helped very much against their claws, you had no source of your element to call upon. I only meant to use a minimal amount of my element in that attack, enough to give you an advantage. But something went wrong and I used more than I intended."

Aidan realized at that moment that Alex took his role in the group as the oldest to heart. It weighed heavy on the man's heart to see his younger siblings in trouble.

"Aidan, when we left the orphanage do you remember Kenjiro asked why I stuck around?" Alex asked.  
"Yeah. You replied because someone needed to keep him in line," Aidan said.  
"Truth be told, you guys have always felt like family. I became a scavenger, a survivor just so I could pull my weight. When I stumbled into the Lair, I immediately contacted you guys. It was always about being around you all," Alex explained.

Aidan had become starry eyed. Alex had never opened up to anyone. Now he was telling Aidan a big secret. Before Aidan could respond, their door burst open as Kuro and Kenji stepped through.

"We have to move," Kuro said.  
"Why?" Aidan asked.  
"The Foot Clan can also harness elements, they've done something none of us can do...they obtained an elemental form," Kenjiro stated.  
"What do you mean by an elemental form?" Alex asked.  
"You've played the Elder Scrolls games, so imagine the cloak spells, okay," Kuro said, "Now imagine if the cloak spell made the user grow to the height of our mutant forms,"  
"I'm not a big elder scrolls fan, but that's not good," Aidan said, causing Kuro to chuckle.  
"We can't just let elemental mutants run rampant through the city. We told Splinter we would fight anything The Dragon King threw at us," Alex said.  
"This has nothing to do with The Dragon King," Kenji stated. "Han just has a knack for wanting someone dead,"

Alex made a mental note to kick Kenjiro's ass. Han Jansen, the head of the American Yakuza Family. Also a skilled martial artist and a deadly business man. Han had hired them on occasions to deal with jobs none of his men could afford to do. And he paid tons of cash. The man was a walking atm. If Kenjiro had been contacted by Han to do a job, he hadn't told the others about it. Han was feared in the streets of New York, Albany, and several other citirs because of his ties to Yakuza. But he really struck fear in the underground due to his domination of The Free-For-Brawl, an illegal underground fighting tournament. In the five years that Alex and his friends had been apart of the underground, Han had prevented them from competing. He told the men responsible for the tournament that the four of them were on retainer for his Yakuza, therefore they couldn't compete, as the rules prevented fighters from competing against their loyalties. If Kenjiro had accepted job, there went their chances this year.

"The call is yours older, wiser, brother," Aidan said, attempting to calm Alex's sudden anger towards Keitaro.  
"Older, I'll buy that. Wiser, maybe next century," Kenjiro said.  
"My strength is slowly returning. Kuro, have you analyzed their elemental forms?" Alex asked, praying Kuro had time to do that.  
"While the element forms are larger and stronger than our mutant forms, they have one major disadvantage...they are slower than Christmas. Bear in mind, Alex, after mutation we cannot channel our elements, but these elemental forms have full access," Kuro said, to which Alex just smiled.  
"Speed is their downfall, eh? Tell me how many are we dealing with?" Alex said, as a sadistic smile slread across his face.  
"Two, Fire and Ice," Kenjiro said.  
"Sweet. Aidan, a storm is brewing, according to Splinter, your Leogun, King of all Seas. Rain comes from the sea, 90% of the earth is water. 100% of that water is divided into four oceans, those four oceans are divided into seven seas. So about 85% percent of rainwater comes from the seven seas, you will be up fighting the Hothead, alongside Kuro, whose flames can thaw you out should you be frozen. Kuro, sorry pal, no mutation for you. Kenjiro, you and I have the task of mutating and taking down Frozone. We should both transform and go at it together," Alex said.  
"How is a chameleon and a tiger going to take down a friggin ice cube?" Kenji asked.  
"I figure Frozone is there to play back up for Hothead. They'll be expecting a full frontal assault on the fire guy. If we strike them both, their two pronged attack fails. We don't have to beat Frozone, just hold him at bay until Hothead falls. Afterwards, Kuro mutates and we all four take down Frozone," Alex explains.  
"My only question, brother, is why you chose those names?" Kuro asked.  
"I have no idea what their names are, so I used a tactic I learned from reading the Alex Rider series," Alex replies, as he intently stares forward. "Its time,"  
"Time for what?" Aidan asked, "we need some type of catchy catchphrase to say before we transform,"  
"He's right," Kenji said, "All the heroes who alter their forms have a catchphrase,"  
"We'll figure it out later. Go!" Kuro said.

Alex pulled his face mask on, completing his gi. Aidan and Kenji followed suit, with Kuro already wearing his. Alex extended his forefinger and middle fingers on each hand, closing the rest of his fist. He then placed his left palm at the tip of his right fingers. A mysterious white aura surrounded him. Kenjiro and Aidan followed Alex's movements with their respective gi colors surrounding their bodies. Simultaneously the three friends leaped into the air, back flipping as their gis expanded to hold their new body mass. White fur rippled across Alex's body, as a tail elongated from the seat of his gi. His ears mutated into the ears of the tiger as his hands became padded claws with opposable thumbs. Muscle piled on, as Alex grew taller. He already stood 5'7" but he grew another two feet. The final changes occured as his face rearranged itself and shredded his mask, as it grew outward. His eyes became feline eyes and the strips appeared.

"Lyger,The Tiger of Storms," Alex roared, landing gracefully.

Aidan's body grew bulkier, as a mane sprouted around his head. The tan fur rippled across his body as his hands became the wicked paws of a lion with opposable thumbs. His tail sprouted from the rear of his gi, as muscles piled on muscles. His face changed to that of a lion, as his eyes became feline eyes.

"Leogun, King of The Sea," Aidan shouted, landing just a gracefully as Alex.

Kenji's body became bulky from his natural muscle mass, as pebbly green skin etched across his body. His chameleon tail sprouted and behind him. Unlike Alex and Aidan, Kenji only had three fingers on each hand. His eyes split to the side of his head as his face elongated to that of the chameleon.

"Shroud, The Creeping Darkness," Kenjiro said.

Alex, Aidan, and Kenji bound out the door of the small building as Kuro stayed in Aidan's shadow, preparing flames. Their first mutated fight and it was about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2 The Foot Problem

AN: A lot happens in this chapter to set up future storylines. Also I'm changing this from a straight fan fic to a crossover.

Alex's plan, worked for the most part. Alex and Kenji had their problems with the elemental tyrant that Alex had called Frozone. It reminded him greatly of the Ice Artonach from The Elder Scrolls series. Kenjiro's mutated form had its trouble with the freezing attacks, but the two of the friends also kept Frozone from helping the other tyrant Alex called Hothead. Hothead, also reminded Alex of the Ice Artonach from the elder scrolls series, both in size and shape. Only it was coated in flames.

"Shroud! Engage the enemy with Forward Motion Kata!" Alex shouted.

Kenjiro nodded his chameleon head. Alex extended his right arm, forming a smooth edge with his hand. Kenjiro repeated the motion, only with his left arm. The two friends bent their free arms with their free hands forming the handsign of bird, Tori. Normally the two friends would not have been able to access their elements. What they didn't know was they could do it through the use of handsigns and katas. Alex's white lightning surrounded his body as Kenjiro's darkness surrounded his. The friends dashed their elements became one. They struck together, toppling the giant ice creature before them, as he reverted back to his human form. When their energies faded, Alex and Kenjiro slapped five, turning to see Kuro and Aidan.

Aidan and Kuro were having difficulty now. Hothead had overpowered them by absorbing all of Kuro's fire attacks. Aidan growled in anger, as the fire beast launched Kuro into the air.

"Leogun!" Kenjiro shouted, as Hothead fired another fiery orb at Aidan.

Kuro was thrown from the rooftop by the explosion. Alex nodded to Kenjiro. Kenjiro understood as he dashed to help Aidan. Alex drew his Sais from his waist band and leaped from the rooftop, entering a dive to catch up to Kuro. Using the points of his triple pronged sais, Alex increased his speed. Kuro had already began transforming as he started falling, so Alex heard him finish with his phrase.

"Snapjaw, The Hound of Hell,"

Alex realized a little too late that neither he nor Kuro had wings. Mentally he slapped himself. Then he heard, with his enhanced hearing, the light metallic sling that was made when an object sliced the air followed by the throbbing hollow hum of a rope being jarred as it was pulled tightly. Alex also felt the pain as his tail was pulled and his descent stopped before he swung in an arch and crashed into a skyscraper's side, barrel rolling through the glass and into an office.

"The hell were you thinking?" Kuro asked. "Snapjaw, it was pure instinct, pal," Alex protested, remembering Splinter's vow to use codenames when in a combat situation. "Lyger, we need to enhance our training. These elemental forms are far tougher than we expected. I don't know how you and Shroud were able to take down Frozone, but Hothead has given Aidan and I too much trouble. Even with the rain increasing Aidan's strength and speed," Kuro said.

"We used the Forward Motion Kata. But something weird happened, we tapped into our elements. Lightning and Darkness combined. The elements manifested around us and we used to strike down Frozone," Alex explained. "Let's try something more advanced...Roiling Force," Kuro said. "I've not mastered that kata. I can try," Alex said. "Roiling Force is a kata that you can master relatively fast," Kuro said, "You transition from your Forward Motion Kata into Spiral Kick Kata" "Why is it called Roiling Force?" Alex asked. "Utilizing the Tori Handsign of the Forward Motion Kata, and the Horse handsign of the Spiral Kick Kata, your body releases your elemental in a funnel, " Kuro explained. ************

Alex and Kuro joined Aidan and Kenji in time to see Hothead slam Kenji to the floor, cracking the rooftop flooring, and causing the smaller buildings to collapse. Alex scanned the battlefield to see Aidan standing behind Hothead, weaving handsigns.

"Waterstyle! Dragon Missile!" Aidan stated, as he conjured the water around him to form a dragon coiling around his body, wrapping around his arm before striking forward knocking Hothead down, but not out.

"Leogun! Don't over do it. Rest, Snapjaw and I will handle this," Alex shouted as he and Kuro took the same stance as he and Kenji had used to take down Frozone.

As the two friends darted forward, they changed their handsigns simultaneously, as they both ducked beneath an attempted strike, and kicked Hothead's knees, right on the patella. Lightning and Fire erupted from their bodies, resulting in an explosion as it connected with Hothead.

"We definitely need to consult Splinter," Kuro said, as the friends regrouped three buildings away. "Phase Out," the four of them said together.

As they returned to their human forms, they knew they had found their catchphrase for returning to normal. Alex removed his mask first, and looked to his friends.

"Great battle," he said. "Great, no son, that was awesome," Kenjiro said, removing his mask. "More like Glorious," Kuro said. "I was thinking more along the lines of Bodacious," Aidan said.

The other three looked to him.

"Where you born in the seventies?" Kuro asked. "Yeah man, ain't no one said bodacious since Vanilla Ice was popular," Kenji said. "Try again bro," Alex laughed. "Totally Tubular? Maybe, Jawsome," Aidan said, as the other three looked at each before all four of them slapped fives together and shouted, "Jawsome," ********************************

When the teens returned to the lair, they found Splinter meditating in the center of the common room. Alex knelt before Splinter.

"Sensei, we were victorious. They fought hard, but we fought harder. They were many, but we held our ground. We totally kicked their...uh, we fought with honor and ended the fight with honor," Alex said. "That is great my sons," Splinter said. "Master, we do need to speak to you about somethings that occured during our fight," Kuro said. "Like how The Foot Clan can become mutants, covered with their element?" Kenjiro said. "The Foot Clan? The japanese mercenaries are in America? The Dragon King has allowed Itachi Saki to move first? My sons, The Foot Clan study the same style of martial arts you study, yet they use the forbidden arts," Splinter stated. "Forbidden Arts? Sensei, do the Forbidden Arts include an art that allows the user to become a giant walking element?" Aidan asked. "Possibly. As the Forbidden Arts were not taught at my dojo in Japan, I am not aware of their full extent. Using your mutant forms possibly cost you the fight against those forms," Splinter said. "No, Sensei. Kenjiro and I discovered that while in mutant form, if we used katas and handsigns, we could tap into our elements," Alex said. "Perhaps, your mutated forms have placed seals on your ability to just tap into the element. Using handsigns and katas could lift that seal temporarily," Splinter said. "We need to begin practicing Splinter. But first we shall require food, and sleep," Kuro said. **************** "A lizard, a puppy, and two pussy cats!" A middle aged Japanese man, wearing a black tuxedo stated.

He had an ugly scar across his left eye. He lips curled up as he glared at his underlings.

"Two of you used the Forbidden Art! And you were still beaten by a lizard, a puppy, and two pussy cats!" "Han, those four fought with supreme skill. They even used Katas that you taught us," one of the underlings. "So it is true. Yamato Yoshi lives," Han stated, "he is the only being alive capable of teaching the katas I have taught you. I bet one of those mutant freaks was Yoshi himself," "These four fought with a bond that we have never seen before," Another underling said. "Figure out who these four are," Han shouted in anger. *******************

Two Nights Later...

Kuro, on a solo training excerise, found himself standing atop an abandoned ice cream factory. Walking lightly, Kuro investigated the sunroof to find a chemical lab had been set up inside the factory. Quietly he opened a square of glass, pulled his mask on and fell lithly into the darkness. Pressing a button on his mask, the plastic covering his eyes lite up with a bright yellow glow.

"We must prepare for phase two of the takeover. Dimension X must be reached," a mechanized voice stated. "Santos, as the hired help of myself, you serve me well," "Things are moving along splendidly. Once I acuire the NeoPlasmic Disorganizer, I should be able to make contact with Dimension X, Lord Kraang," a demonic voice stated.

Kuro clicked his light off and left the room with the large screen to enter a smaller room with a strange looking device in it. Kuro opened the computer case and removed a small chip.

"Xyz Enhancement Chip?" Kuro said to himself. "That is used for enhancing the signal needed to break the dimensional barrier separating your Dimension W from Dimension X," The demonic voice stated from behind Kuro.

Kuro turned to see the source of the voice. He stood taller than Kuro, was bulkier than Kenjiro, and looked younger than Aidan. He wore steel plated clothing, gloves, boots, and all. His face, disfigured beyond repair. He didn't even look human.

"You have entered the lair of Kraang, the home of Santos," the demon stated. "And you are facing Snapjaw, the Hound of Hell," Kuro said, smiling behind his mask. "I will destroy, Snapjaw," Santos said, as he charged forward, flipping and planted his steel boots into Kuro's Chest. "Shit," was all Kuro could manage before being launched through a wall.

Santos laughed maniacally. Kuro pushed the rubble from his body and climbed to his feet. Santos cocked his head and glared at Kuro.

"That was my Shotgun Kick," Santos stated. "No one has survived it," "I'm someone, ass hole," Kuro replied. ********************** "These four mutants," Drago Densir stated looking at the video, "We need to discover the identities of these four mutants. That appears to be my technology they are utilizing. Get my scientist, kill him. He did not kill Yamata Yoshi as instructed," "Sir, yes sir"

The underling left Drago to himself. Drago walked to a small shelf near the door and placed his hand upon a metal slab. A wall slid to the left, and revealed an computer console. Drago typed in: THE RANK. When the computer loaded, Drago found himself face to face with his second in command.

"Rocky, what is our current percentage?" Drago asked. "Dragon King, The Inner Circle is 100% full. We are prepared to move out. Though I want to alert you to an email I received from Han," Rocky explained "Send it to my private account," Drago said, "Han is probably having some minor money trouble. Or someone has prevented him from entering the Free-For-Brawl," ************* Kuro was backed against the wall. Santos had beaten him beyond what anyone else had ever come close to. Alex, Kenjiro, and Aidan had never dealt this much damage to him in all their fights. Even when Kuro took Kenjiro's food at the orphange, the damage wasn't as severe. Mentally calculating all of Santos' wild strikes, Kuro realized that the fighter was sending a message, not trying to kill him. Like a pitbull barking before biting. Santos had bruised Kuro's ribs, perhaps even broken them, rendered his left arm useless, which meant he couldn't draw both katanas, and was working on Kuro's legs. This is not to say Kuro didn't fight back. True, most of Santos' body was covered in steel plating, Kuro had been using his flame element techniques to deal burn damage. Kuro could see the fatigue settling in Santos' eyes.

"Destroy Snapjaw"

That damned phrase was all Santos seemed to know how to say. Kuro was starting to hate the name he was bestowed for being secretive. That's when something clicked in his mind. Every portion of Santos had been reinforce, enhanced even, Kuro had to hope his hearing was enhanced as well.

"Let's Throwdown!" Kuro shouted focusing on his mutant.

One moment he is standing perfectly still, the next he has flipped backwards as his uniform expanded to hold the extra body mass. Fur sprouted over his body as his fingers arched and became claws. His face bulged to become that of a white wolf. When Kuro landed, he released a low gutteral howl.

"Snapjaw, Hound of Hell" Kuro bellowed.

He turned to face Santos and released a blood curddling howl. A howl that echoed for miles. It even started a new myth in a forest ten miles away in the middle of Grand Central Park. Santos clasped his ears as Kuro tossed a smoke bomb and vanished leaving behind nothing for Santos to trace to him. ***************** Alex and Aidan were in the middle of sparring when Kuro returned. They immediately stopped what they were doing to rush to his aid. Alex supported Kuro enough to help him to the couch.

"Get Splinter," Alex instructed. "Right," Aidan said. "Kuro, what the hell happened?" Alex asked as he began bandaging an open wound on Kuro's neck. "Ran into yet another group of enemies. They are called The Kraang," Kuro said. "They hired a merc named Santos to do their bidding. He did this to me. The Kraang are trapped in a Dimension called X." "My son," Splinter stated, approaching Kuro, "how were you able to escape with your body as damaged as it is?" "Transformation. Found our phrase too," Kuro said managing a smile. "Let's Throwdown," "Works for me. Kuro, where can I find this Santos guy?" Alex asked, crossing his arms. "Don't go looking for him, Ruler. He did this to me and I wanna repay my debt," Kuro said. "Damn it, Kuro. Tell me where to find the bastard or I go looking myself," Alex said. "My son, anger is clouding your judgement. Calm down and let us focus on the task at hand," Splinter said, placing a calming paw on Alex's shoulder. "Alex, we've got a patrol shift coming up soon. We can scout for him then," Aidan said in a hushed whisper. ************* Later that same night...

Alex and Aidan leaped from building to building. Alex hadn't spoken one word since Kuro came home injured. It worried Aidan. Truthfully it worried him more than if Kenjiro was pissed off. Kenji pissed off was always, most of the time, calmed by a naked woman. Aidan didn't know how to calm Alex, nor did he know anyone that knew that secret. Alex was usually cool, calm, and collected.

"Aidan," Alex said finally. "We've got company. They've been trailing us for about ten minutes," "How many?" Aidan asked, amazed at well Alex was developing his skills. "Can you tell which group they belong too?" "Most likely Han's Foot Clan," Alex said. "Aidan, when we were in that fight with Frozone and Hothead, that water missile thing you did...think you can pull that off again?" "If we can get closer to a water source, sure. If not, I'd have difficulty," Aidan said. "Why?" "Water conducts electricity, if you conjure that water missile, I'll zap it with a Thunderball, which should fill the missile with electricity," Alex explained. "We would effectively take out three of our five persurers and use a limited amount of energy. It would also buy us some time to prepare for the two that remain," "Cool. You thought of that just now?" Aidan asked. "Honestly, yes. But the idea of combining elements Kuro's idea," Alex said.

The two friends landed on the top of a fire department on North Hampton Street. Atop the fire department, Alex smiled because Aidan could conjure the attack. Four huge tankers holding over three hundred galleons on water apeice was stored up there. Standing in the direct center of the four tankers, Alex and Aidan waited for their pursuers. Aidan had weaved his handsigns and and mentally prepared the technique.

Alex stepped forward. He smirked behind his mask as he spread his arms wide.

"Gentlmen, welcome to my office. Feel free to take the floor just let me warn you, You are totally...holy hell, Han" Alex stammered as Han pushed his way through the black clad ninja. "You are two of the four bastards always ruining my plans. Tonight you face me, The Leader of the Foot Clan. Winner of the last five Free-For-Brawl tournaments. Show me what you possess," Han said, striking a fighting stance similar to Splinter's. "Leogun, be prepared for anything. I've always wanted to fight Han, just keep it fair," Alex said, to which Aidan nodded, "Han, I will issue an Budokai Challenge. Free-For-Brawl rules apply and if your foot soldiers interefere, Leogun will intervene," "I accept, Lyger," Han said, shocking Alex and Aidan. "How?" Alex asked. "ESP," Han said. "I have developed my mind to read my opponent's mind. I can see what move you will use before you use it," "Impossible," Alex said. "Then come at me and find out for yourself," Han said.

Alex froze in fear. If Han could really read his mind, he was fucked. Shrugging the thoughts from his mind, Alex took his Wolverine Fighting Style stance. Even ESP couldn't predict that fighting style. Training with Splinter, Alex had adopted new techniques into the fighting style. Those would come in handy against Han.

"Here we go," Alex said.

Alex's entire body shimmered momentarily before becoming transparent. Han narrowed his eyes and saw through the image before him. Alex reappeared at Han's side, only to leave the transparent image there too.

"Afterimage," Han stated. "Have a Knuckleduster," Alex said from behind Han, causing the Asian to turn and strike behind him.

Han's hand went through another image, startling him. With his arm outstretched, Alex easily gripped his wrist and threw him to the floor before applying a crossface armbar.

"So much for ESP," Alex said, laughing. "Oh really?" Han stated, as he stood behind Alex.

Alex looked down and saw he had trapped a foot soldier in his submission.

"I saw your combination coming from a mile away. I used the ninja art of substitution to escape," Han explained, "Deception is a ninja's most deadly weapon. Care to try again?"

Alex growled angrily, clenching his fists. Han truely was a deadly foe. He was reading Alex's movements like reading a book. Something just didn't seem right about this whole situation. Alex kicked off the ground and entered a mad dash, with his right arm drawn back prepared to swing. Alex moved so fast it looked to Aidan as if he was floating through the air. Han smirked, and disappeared, reappearing behind Alex, grasping his fist.

"Anger has clouded your judgement. You must have a worthless sensei," Han said, "You would be a worthy opponent, if you were trained on my level. Your combat style reminds me of a little bandit I hire on occassions," Alex flipped forward, breaking free of Han's grip. Aidan grew worried. Han was right, Alex was allowing anger to cloud his judgement. Anger was the only true weakness of his brother, but it also gave him great insight to a level of resilience that no one else possessed.

"Han! Its time I introduced you to a dear friend of mine," Alex shouted in anger as he began weaving handsigns. "Its a ninja art that I created. I haven't fully mastered it yet, but I am able to use it effectively. My master is helping me hone this technique." "How can someone so young create a technique? My esp can't even give me an attack trajectory on this technique," Han said in anger.

Aidan watched in admiration as Alex gripped his right wrist with his left hand. Alex opened his right fist, and cupped his hand as if holding a softball. A sound, like that of eletricity discharging was heard for a seconds, followed by electricity manifesting itself in Alex's palm, Han was just as shocked as Aidan. Lightning sparked from Alex's fingertips creating an orb of energy that floated above his palm. Alex released his right wrist, and formed a fist with his left hand, extending his fore and middle fingers, aiming them at the orb. He moved his fingers around and the orb followed, allowing him to do the same thing with his right hand.

"Spirit Orb!" Alex shouted, throwing his right fore and middle fingers towards Han, as the orb of discharging energy shot forward.

Han hit the deck but Alex moved his left fore and middle fingers in a circle and the orb arced back towards Han, smacking him in the back of the head. Alex turned the orb upward and made it circle around to strike Han again. But to Alex, Aidan, and the rest of the Foot Clan's surprise, Han extended his left hand forward and grasped the orb disbanding it.

"You insolent pest. You injured me. You are going to experience terror as I transform," Han laughed, "My transformation is different from my Foot Soldiers. My transformation requires a sacrifice in order to revert back. Part of my human body does not return. Everytime I have ever transformed before, no one lived to tell the tale," Han said. "Well, ass clown, I'm someone," Alex said.

Within minutes, Han had become an almost metallic clad being with sharp spikes protruding from his shoulds, wrists, elbows, and knees. His face had become that of a helmeted knight. Alex leaped out of harms way as the floor beneath the monster began cracking.

"Aidan," Alex said. "Do it now!" "Water Style Dragon Missile!" Aidan shouted, conjuring his watery dragon. "Lightning Style Pulsar Orb!" Alex shouted, making a smaller version of his previous orb and throwing it into Aidan's dragon.

The now electrified dragon shot forward, passing through all of the Foot Soldiers. Afterwards it barreled towards Han, slamming violently into Han's chest. A shower of sparks and water cascaded upon the rooftop. Han was knocked backwards by the explosion, but no real damage was dealt to him. His chest armor wasn't even dented, just burnt. Han laughed, as his eyes began glowing a neon red color.

"Shit! He took our team attack," Aidan said, "No one should be able two ninja who have tuned their bodies and their elements enough to form a double element," "I'm someone, ass clown," Han said, his voice deeper now. "This is where we, the Ninja, retreat," Alex said, tossing a smoke bomb.

Violet amoke covered the roof top as Alex and Aidan made a mad dash in the opposite direction. To their shocking surprise, three metallic spears rocketed out of the smoke, slamming into the wall just beside Alex as he ran past.

"The secret entrance," Alex said, between breaths. "Right," Aidan said.

The two friends dropped to the roof of the next building over, when three metallic spikes shot from beneath them. When they turned to go around, three more shot up. This played out until they were surrounded by a prison of metallic spikes. Alex cursed under his breath as Aidan began running different scenarios in his mind.

"Alex, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we are dead. Not one scenario I've come up with can save us," Aidan said under his breath. "You know me, I'm Mr. Never-Give-Up," Alex said, ignoring the situation. "Hey shithead, that's Mr. Morality," a voice echoed around them.

Even Han was shocked at this voice. Alex scanned the entire rooftop, seeking some type of sign to pinpoint the source of this voice. He could only think of one person who would call him both a shithead and Mr. Morality in the same sentence. It was at that moment that Alex noticed the mass of black clouds gathering around the building. Kenjiro, Darkness Element. Specialty: Fucking with his enemies and friends. Alex laughed.

"Leogun, the calvary's arrived. Prepare yourself," Alex said, smiling as he placed his right forefinger to his temple, pressing a buttton hidden on the mask, "Let's Throwdown,"

Alex heard Kenjiro state, "Shroud, The Creeping Darkness," followed by Aidan stating, "Leogun, King of the Seas." Alex wasted no time shouting, "Lyger, Tiger of Lightning,".

"Two pussy cats and one gecko think they can take down the almighty Shredder," Han laughed. "Hey Shredhead," Alex shouted, "I think you need to double check your prisons,"

With that statement, Alex drew in a deep breath and exhaled. The prison surrounding Aidan and himself, exploded. Tiny shards of metal erupted from the spikes, striking down Han's army.

Han, stood his ground, feeling out his three opponents. He looked Alex right in the eye and fired projectile darts at Kenji and Aidan. Kenji instantly summoned forth a wall of shadows that engulfed the darts, stopping them.

"Try fighting me without the projectile shit," Kenji shouted.


End file.
